Forever a Slave
by Abster517
Summary: It's in a different time where Freiza doesn't exist yet and the saiyan planet hasn't gotten blown up. There's a royal decree for first-class and some second-class girls over 12 to come to the royal choosing. Only,... one girl is ten...and learns to live the life of a slaves...
1. Chapter 1

Forever a Slave

"Lilly…" I hear a whisper of a kind voice say. I moan turning away from the sound, snuggling against my pillow, ready for more sleep to come. "Llliiilllyyyyy…" comes the offending voice again, increased a little in volume. I sigh in annoyance, my lower lip coming out in a pout as I turn and open my eyes to see my older brother. He has a big, goofy grin plastered on his face while saying, nearly yelling, "Happy Birthday!" I ball my hands into fists and wipe away the rest of sleep from my eyes. A smile dawns on my lips as what he said sinks into my mind. I turn to him with a bright smile and tackle him with a bear hug, throwing us both to my carpeted floor. "Whoa," he chuckles trying to pry me off, "No need to suffocate me."

"Well look who's up," another familiar voice comes. I turn and see my other brother's arms across his chest with a smirk on his lips. I look back and forth at both of my brothers in total delight, not being able to hide the love I feel for them.

"Kakarot! Raditz! Lilly! Come down and eat breakfast!" says a voice I know as my mother. I run out of the room, forgetting about my brothers for a moment and jump down all the stairs. I land lightly and gracefully, but not stopping a mere second because my tummy is hungry.

When I come into sight, I see my mother at the sink and father drinking some hot coffee at the table. Both smile warmly at me and say, "Happy Birthday Lilly." I squeal in delight as rough but gentle arms encircle around my waist, surprising me for no one moved in the room. I turn to see Raditz and Kakarot who have finally made it down, Raditz the one holding me in the air, pretending to drop me.

"She's getting too old for that," Kakarot mumbles though there's a huge grin on his face as he watches his beloved sister laughing out with joy.

"To believe my little girl's ten years old," their father muses, shaking his head in disbelief. He puts his coffee mug down, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Now eat, before the meal gets cold," their mother reprimands. There isn't any arguments as everyone dives into the delicious food prepared specially for the birthday girl. Once every crumb of food is devoured, I get up and help mom clear off the table.

"Can I go see Hania now?" I ask looking from my mother to my father with a begging expression quirking my lips.

They exchange a look and Mama answers, "Alright, but be back for lunch time 'cuz afterwards we're going to open presents and have your birthday cake." I smile widely and hug both her and Papa before leaving out the front door. Yelling a "thanks" over my shoulder before closing it.

"Apparently you haven't told her yet, have you?" Raditz states flatly looking at his parents for an answer. Mom turns immediately and continues to scrub the dishes while Dad looks at his coffee in great interest all of a sudden.

Kakarot sighs, "You haven't, am I right?" He says this in a voice equally flat to his brothers.

"How are we supposed to tell her?" their mother whirls around to face them with confusion and sadness clouding her eyes.

"You'll have to tell her sometime soon," Raditz says shaking his head, sadly, at the thought. He brings one of his hands up to his forehead to relax the tense muscle below. "You'll have to tell her that she _**has**_ to report to the Royal Castle for the royal choosing that happens in merely two days," he tells this with disgust thick in his voice. The household becomes uncomfortably quiet as the truth comes out in the form of words.

Kakarot angrily slams his fist into the table making everyone in the room flinch. "I still think it's wrong!" he pretty much shouts. "She's _**ten**_ they're at least supposed to be _**twelve**_!" He couldn't hold in all the anger that had been building up inside him since he first laid eyes on _**that**_ invitation. "More like a come-or-you'll-get-severely-punished invitation," he thought angrily to himself. "I mean," he continued with his train of thought, "they might as well demand saying come…or _**die**_."

"Yah," Raditz joins in, "Isn't there a law or something that states she has to be twelve?"

Their father sighs in defeat, the aging process finally taking its toll on him, "There is, but seeing that your sister was born Super Saiyan, it caught the Royals' eyes. And seeing that they are the _**Royals**_ they can change the laws whenever they want."

"My poor baby," their mom wails, "I just _**know **_they'll choose her seeing that she's the only ten year old going, and the only Saiyan with blonde hair." She continues with tears sliding down her already wet cheeks, "I mean, she already looks to be fourteen!"

"Looks are deceiving," Raditz grumbled quietly, more to himself. Everyone knew in two days time their little girl would be out of the house and maybe out of their lives…for good!


	2. Chapter 2

_**.:Last Time:.**_

Their mom continues with tears sliding down her already wet cheeks, "I mean, she already looks to be fourteen!"

"Looks are deceiving," Raditz grumbled quietly, more to himself. Everyone knew in two days time their little girl would be out of the house and maybe out of their lives…for good!

**_.:Next Chapter:._**

I look around the busy market place and see the stand Hania works at. Running in complete delight, I now watch as she tries to sell some of the pottery work she and her master have done. It's very beautiful stuff that takes weeks to perfect. She's wearin the everyday, low-class outfit she and I have to wear. It is brown like an animal's skin. It's two piece, the top just covering the chest, wrapping around our back, the bottom a long skirt that passes our knees and has pant legs underneath for more modesty. Once she sees me she gives me a quick smile and starts rushing the customer.

Smiling brightly as I come into the stand she asks, "What's up squirt?" I frown, in an almost pouting way. 'Does she really not remember it's my birthday?' I ask myself.

"Hey…," she says, grabbing my attention again. "Here," she states, holding out a little box, "Happy Birthday, Lil!" My face immediately brightens up and grabs the box in impatience. I open to see a beautiful diamond necklace.

"It's…beautiful," I breath in total amazement.

"That was my mother's and her mother's before that. They, and I, wore it for the choosing," Hania tells me. She winks at me in a sly way, "It never fails to have a pretty necklace around your neck." I'm still in awe, but notice what she says sparks something within me.

"Why are you giving it to me now? Why not wait for my twelfth birthday?" I ask tipping my head to the side in confusion.

She shrugs her thin shoulders, and answers, "I feel like I should give it to you already." Turning me around, she puts the necklace around my neck. I notice it's a choker and that the diamonds sparkle as if happy for being on another person.

"Hania?" I ask timidly, touching the necklace in support.

"Yah, hon?" she says, making me look into her eyes.

"Um…can you tell me about the choosing?" I ask her hesitantly. I brace myself thinking she will say something like 'you're too young' or 'buzz off!'

"Sure!" she answers, actually looking excited to tell me about the almost daily ritual. I'm taken aback by her reaction but that lasts a second before I smile and find an upside down pot to sit down on.

"Alright…," she starts, "Where to start?" "Oh," she exclaims, "I know! You know how I'm fourteen and I married at twelve, right?"

"Yah," I say wanting her to continue.

"Well…," she says, leaving me in suspense. "As a third class, all a man has to do is ask our parents for our hand in marriage and they give us away. Since I was prettier than the average low-class girl, I got a second-class husband. I was invited to his choosing ceremony and there was about ten other girls there. Of, course when I came in he immediately chose me without even looking at the other girls." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "And that night," she continues, "we made love." She smiles to herself and has a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hania?" I ask trying to snap her out of it. When that doesn't work I increase my volume, "Hania?"

"Hm? Yah?" she asks as if remembering that I'm there in front of her still.

I sigh and make my eyes go downcast and shoulders slump. "Hania? What will I need to know for a choosing?" I ask her letting the worry show in my eyes as I look into her own, kind, black ones.

"Well, sweetheart,…," she starts, "You're _**very**_ pretty so I wouldn't be surprised if first-class elites invite you to their choosing." She sighs all of a sudden, making me worry.

"What is it, Hania?" I ask, not being able to hide the concern I have for her. Then I notice she called me pretty. I snort in amusement, "I'm not really pretty Hania, not compared to you at least." Hania smiles a sweet smile that's pretty much saying you're-much-prettier-so-don't-argue.

"Trust me kid," she says ruffling my blonde curls, "you may be the prettiest Saiyan girl alive. Already, though you're ten, you look like you could pass off being twelve or thirteen. Especially with that necklace around your neck." She winks at me and continues, "Your body has already fully developed and looks much better than mine and your hair is something everyone is jealous of." Taking one of my curls in her hand she says, "Your hair is a beautiful golden color and it seems perfect in every way. It's very long too. It goes all the way down to your lower back." I blush at all the compliments she's bombarding me with.

"Wait," I command, remembering what she said before, "why'd you sigh as if I was going to miss out on something." Hania looks confused but quickly remembers her sigh of disappointment.

"Oh,…," she murmurs, remembering why she sighed in the first place, "It's just that it's very disappointing that neither of us can go to the royal choosing."

I look at her in confusion then ask, "What's the royal choosing?"

Looking at me as if I just grew another head she asks in wonder, "You don't know what the royal choosing is?" I shake my head, no and wait for her to explain to me. She sighs again before continuing, "Prince Vegeta is turning sixteen. Sixteen is how old a male must be to choose his mate," she explains. "In this choosing, hundreds of girls of any class are invited, but that's if they're pretty

enough." She sighs and looks down at her feet in sadness. "It's too bad you're not old enough and I'm already married. I would've liked to see what it is like, I've heard rumors but that's nothing like getting the story first hand." I listen to her and watch her beautiful, raven black, hair. It's also curly like mine but she wears it back. The symbol for a girl that's married.

Suddenly a man comes out of a door that's behind the stand. He takes one look at us and commands, "Hania! Get back to work!" Hania's head shoots up and she looks embarrassed at being caught not working again. She nods and looks at the line of costumers in shock. I look also and see a pretty big line backed up to get a pot or two. A lot of the costumers are men and they are all giving me a weird look. "Kinda like a hunter, hunting it's prey," I thought.

"Lilly?…" I hear Hania murmur softly. I look up and see she's not looking at me but at all the men that are giving me hungry stares. She goes up to the first male customer and asks, "Do you see anything you like?" Without taking his eyes off of me a sly smile forms and he nods.

I gulp as he answers, "How much for that girl, there?"

"_**She's**_ not part of the _**show**_!" Hania growls in a warning.

"Um…Hania?" I ask getting off the pot and tugging on her arm. She looks down at me in concern and I continue, "I gotta get home before Mama gets mad at me." She nods in understanding.

She leans down to my ear so only I can hear her whisper, "_I'm gonna escort you back until a block or two away from your home, 'kay?_" I nod and she takes my hand in hers and walks out of the stand yelling to her master, "I'll be right back, Tsutomu!"

As Hania and I walk down the street I see that most the men that were at the stand are following…and getting closer! Hania brings an arm around my shoulders so I can be even closer to her. We're almost to my house and the men are still gaining.

"Lilly?" Hania asks with determination and fear in her tone, "I want you to run the rest of the way home, alright?" I nod and she lets me go. I smile one last time to her and run as fast as I can, home. I run straight into the house and close the door. Everyone has grim faces until they see me and hear the door slam.

"Whats the matter Lil?" Raditz asks, giving the door a hateful look as if it was what makes me look so disheveled.

I wear a fearful look when I say, "A lot of men were chasing Hania and I. She got me here safely." My shoulders are still shaking from the fear I had beheld. Kakarot joins his brother in staring at the door hatefully.

Papa brings them out of their trance, though, by saying, "Lilly, your mother and I have something to tell you…" I look around the room as their faces turn to fear, disgust, and sadness.

"What is it?" I ask in a hesitant voice. They all exchange a look asking 'who's gonna tell her'. I wait patiently as Kakarot starts speaking.

"Lilly…," he starts then looks at everyone for support. They all nod, telling him to continue. "You're invited…," he takes a big breath and sighs, not looking into my eyes as he continues, "You're invited to the royal choosing…"

**_A/N: Sorry if I left anyone in suspense...I'm kinda hopin I did! Hehe! :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully, more to come! Oh...and if you all are wondering this is how I pronounce Hania (on-yuh)! You can say her name any way that pleases you..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.:Last Time:.**_

Papa brings them out of their trance, though, by saying, "Lilly, your mother and I have something to tell you…" I look around the room as their faces turn to fear, disgust, and sadness.

"What is it?" I ask in a hesitant voice. They all exchange a look asking 'who's gonna tell her'. I wait patiently as Kakarot starts speaking.

"Lilly…," he starts then looks at everyone for support. They all nod, telling him to continue. "You're invited…," he takes a big breath and sighs, not looking into my eyes as he continues, "You're invited to the royal choosing…"

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

"Wait, what?" I say in amazement and shock. "I'm only ten though. Don't I have to be twelve?"

Papa shakes his head, "You're supposed to be but…you were still invited and still _**must**_ come."

"But there's still a chance I won't get picked right?" I ask with a little hope in my voice. Everyone looks at each other warily. "I mean," I start, "I _am_ of low-class so…maybe there's a chance he'll look at me…" I look down at my outfit in emphasis as if saying, "I mean look at this outfit." Then I continue, "and my outfit, and not choose me!" I look up at everyone but they're still wary.

"Yah…," Kakarot agrees, this point of view brightening to him, "There is a chance…"

After a few moments of silence Mama speaks up, "Come on everyone!" Everybody looks up at her from their own thoughts with sad expressions on their faces. She puts her hands on her hips in a determined and happy posture as she continued, "This is a very happy day! Let's celebrate!" Kakarot, Raditz, and Papa's faces all brightened at remembering what today was.

"Do I get my presents now?" I ask in complete excitement and delight, forgetting about the past sadness.

"Come on!" Kakarot says motioning me towards him after standing and heading for the door to the living room. I nod and start following him into the other room. "You're going to open up mine first," he states firmly in a kidish way. Everybody else follows me and Kakarot. I gasp as I look at all the presents now in front of me.

"These…these are for me?" I stutter in complete amazement. Mama and Papa nod their heads and join arms while smiling brightly at me. Seeing Kakarot out of the corner of my eye I look at him and see he's pulling out a present. He looks at it then holds it out for me to take. Taking it, I see he has one of his goofy smiles on. I tear at the paper impatiently and gasp at the contents within.

"K-Kakarot!" I stammer with admiration clear in my voice. "They're amazing!" I bring out a brown, leather belt that has four slots evenly spread apart. In these pouches are four beautiful daggers. I take one out and admire it's shiny blade.

"It's the traditional weapon!" Raditz says in astonishment. He continues explaining, "Girls and lower-class warriors always got these weapons! It's made from part of your DNA so that you can control them too!" With my mouth agape I look between the beautiful knives and my two brothers. I close my mouth and my face contorts to one of contemplation.

"Wait," I start, looking at both my brothers, "Where are your weapons? You're of lower-class too, right?" The two look at each other and exchange a look

"Lil," Kakarot starts, "we may be lower-class, but we have power levels of above elites."

"Oohh," I say in understanding. My face suddenly turns into one of thought again. "But I'm even stronger than you two, right? So…why do I need a weapon. Though I defiantly like it!"

Papa steps forward, leans down and tells me, "Lilly, remember what I told you about your power level?"

I look down to my feet in a sorry pose and say, "Yes, papa. I'm not supposed to say or show how strong I really am,…ever."

He ruffles my hair and states, "That's my girl!" I look up into his smiling face and reflect the smile myself.

"Are we going to open up anymore presents? Or are they going to become all mine?" Raditz asks in a teasing voice.

"No way!" I yell at him and pretty much tear all the other presents to shreds.

After the present opening ceremony, I look at all my prizes proudly. I got a new, white outfit that's loose now but will fit better in a few years, the belt of knives, a new teddy bear, and five shiny orange balls that Kakarot said he got from one of his missions to expand the empire.

Looking over them once more, I start heading to the kitchen for supper.

"I can't believe how hungry I am," Raditz complains.

"We _**did**_ skip lunch," Mama states from stirring a bowl of soup.

"Can I help Mama?" I ask coming up beside her.

She looks down at me and smiles warmly, "It's your birthday sweetheart. You don't need to help."

I frown and continue by whispering, "but then I get to taste test everything before we eat." The household is suddenly filled with Papa's, Kakarot's, and Raditz's booming laughter. My frown deepens as I forgot how sensitive our hearing and other senses are.

"All right Lilly, you can help me," mom states, bringing my attention away from the laughing men. She leans down and continues with a soft whisper, only for me, _"And you can taste test everything." _I smile and nod vigorously as we set to work on supper.

"Nice work Jigi and Lilly," Papa compliments mama and I.

"Yeah thanks," the boys agree. I smile proudly and start helping mom with clearing the table.

"Hey Lil?" Kakarot asks me while pulling me away from the table.

"Yah," I say shifting the dirty dishes in my hands so I can get a better view of him.

"How would you like testing those weapons of those I gave you?" His smile brightens when I nod excitedly.

"Hold it you two," Mama says coming into our conversation. Taking the dishes away from me, she places them in the sink. She turns herself around to face us. "First off, it's too late to do anything, and second off, we still have cake and ice cream to eat. How about you two train tomorrow?" Kakarot and I look at each other and shrug.

"Sure," he states heading for the freezer. 'Probably for the ice cream,' I think snickering at my brothers never ending cavern of a stomach. "What you laughin at?" he asks with a knowing smile and the ice cream tub in his hands. I giggle and start helping mama with the cake by putting it on the table, next to the ice cream. She gives fourth the cake to Raditz, Kakarot, and papa and the last fourth she and I split.

Once the ice cream carton and cake is finished off everyone sits back, content with a fun day.

"Why can't tomorrow be here already? I want to train," I pout crossing my arms across my chest and stick out my lower lip.

"Don't worry kiddo," Raditz tells me standing and ruffling my hair. My pout turns into a frown, while I try fixing my hair. "Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"I didn't know you liked to train so much," Papa chuckles as my pout returns.

"Go to bed so you can wake up early and train all day with your brother," Mama says.

"Alright," I agree and reluctantly get out of my chair. I wave to everyone before heading up the stairs again. "What a day," I say to myself, "From yummy breakfast, to Hania, to men chasing me, to my party, and now to sleep." I yawn at the thought of sleeping soundly. I trudge into my room and lay on top of my bed, not bothering to change to pajamas. My eyes close on their own accord and I welcome the darkness of unconsciousness.

_**A/N: Just to let everyone know I say Jigi like gee-hee! Hope ya'll liked this chap! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry if this chap's a little long! It has a lot of information to be put in… Oh! And sorry for the sparring scene…(shrugs shoulders) I'm not very good with fighting…and...um...sorry for how long this took me! (laughs nervously) I have a lot to be sorry for, I guess...anyway ENJOY! :D**_

I open my eyes and look around my bright, colorful, room. Mom and I painted my room yellow when I was eight, though most saiyans like the color red or black. Let's just say I'm not normal…I'm more bright and happy than other girls and boys my age…and well…any age really. I yawn and try to rub the sleep away from my eyes. 'Wait!' I ponder, my hands stilling in their motion, 'Today I'm training with Kakarot!' A smile dawns on my face as a knock sounds at my door. "Come in!" I yell getting out of bed and heading for my dresser.

"Hey, Lil," Kakarot greets, "you ready?" He enters in the room wearing his usual orange training gi. His tail uncoils from around his waist and starts swaying, happily, back and forth.

"Yah, almost," I reply grabbing my third-class slave outfit. In super speed, I race to my bathroom, get dressed, making sure my tail is wrapped securely around my waist, and come back out grabbing my belt of knives. I leave Kakarot, still in my bedroom, gawking at the door I just ran out of. I zoom out the door and take off flying to our usual training spot. 'Ha!' I brood, 'Left him in the dust!'

"Lilly!" someone yells in my ear right before I run into a brick wall. 'Wait,' I ponder, rubbing my head from the impact, 'This isn't a wall…' I look up into the wall's face and see a very angry Kakarot, who's face had gone red from anger.

"Ka-kaka-rot?" I ask cowering at the way he's looking at me. Unconsciously my tail tightens around my waist in fright.

"What has dad always told you about your power?" he asks still yelling into my face. Averting his eyes, I instead look at his tail that is now twitching back and forth in agitation.

"Ka-kakarot, you're s-scaring me," I stutter starting to cry and cowering even further trying to float away from him. He grabs my arm quickly, but gently. He sighs, all his anger seeming to come out in that huff of air.

"Sorry, Lil, but I don't need this right now," he starts bringing me closer until his arms are around me in a hug. "You need to learn to keep your power level down." He sighs again giving me a little squeeze, "Dad, Raditz, and I have to leave on a mission in six hours." Looking up into Kakarot's eyes I shake my head in a 'no' and he replies by shaking his, 'yes'. I look downcast at his chest instead of his eyes, but he immediately brought my chin back up. "Look Lilly," he starts again, "I'll train with you for a few hours then we'll go back home and mom will tell you everything you need to know about 'the choosing'." He said 'the choosing' with complete disgust and a roll of his eyes.

"Okay," I comply just wanting to train and get my mind off everything that's gonna happen today.

"Alright," he says letting me go and looking me over as if I have some physical injury.

"I'm alright already," I yell at him and take off towards our sparring grounds once again. I miss the smirk that Kakarot puts on his face as he follows in pursuit of me.

Once on the ground, I look behind me to see Kakarot land. 'He's been training,' I ponder as he and I both start stretching. 'He caught up to me and even passed me before and he was flying right behind me this whole time.' I uncoil my tail, for it probably left a bruise where it was squeezing me real hard.

"Lilly?" Kakarot calls, pulling my attention away from my frantic thoughts.

"Yah?" I answer with uncertainty. 'Now what?' I ask myself. I stop stretching to see Kakarot cross his arms across his chest in a serious stance of his. 'He's acting really weird today,' I comprehend, 'First, he gets real angry at me, which he's never done, now he's all serious instead of his usual light-hearted self.'

"You can hide your energy to a zero, right?" he asks still in his stance, with little or no emotion showing on his face.

"Yah,…but why do you ask?" I inquire, now giving _him_ a seriously thoughtful look.

"The prince is going to want a girl that's strong, pretty, and upper-class," he begins, "You're defiantly pretty…"

I blush at his compliment, look away from him, and mutter, "I'm not pretty… why does everyone keep saying that?" Kakarot finally smiles one of his warm familiar smiles that makes my spirits lift.

"Cause it's all true," he states in finality. "Anyway," he continues, "You're lower-class so we can use that to your advantage…but…you're really strong, so you have to hide your power level." Grinning goofily he says, "So what better way than to have your power level at zero?" He excitedly looks me over for any reaction at all. Slowly, I nod my head in agreement. "Yes!" he shouts jumping up and down in enjoyment. I giggle at the sight of my thirteen year old brother jumping for joy.

"Can we spar now?" I complain, giving a pout and my best puppy eyed look.

"Sure," he caves in, shrugging then getting into a defensive position. I follow suit quickly afterwards. Everything's silent as each of us wait for the other to make a move. I hear birds chirping in the nearby forest and listen to the grass as it sways in rhythm with the wind. I look at the beautiful landscape we're in and relax my unnoticed muscles.

Suddenly, there's a flash where Kakarot had been and I watch as he suddenly appears before me and tries to kick me in the waist. I quickly grab the threatening foot before it kicks me and throw it back in Kakarot's direction. Stumbling, Kakarot tries to gain his balance once again. I take this as an opportunity to attack and try punching him in the chest with my right arm. Actually grabbing my fisted hand, he uses my balance to rebalance himself. Once all situated, he lands a punch on the side of my head, with his left arm, that I wasn't expecting. I try to regain my senses but have no time before Kakarot punches me in the gut, hard. I keel over and fall to my knees at his feet. Still imprisoning my hand, he starts squeezing my fingers. He squeezes harder and harder until I start crying out in pain. Taking this as defeat he jumps back about ten feet from me. I cradle my almost broken hand and keep my face downcast so he can't read what I'm thinking. 'Alright, what are my options,' I consider. 'I'm still not up to my full power…I could always use more speed and strength.'

Deciding to power up, I'm about to when Kakarot investigates me and pries, "Are you okay, Lil?" Sighing, I power up as quickly as possible and lunge for my brother, who went all serious at the power coming at him. When I'm right in front of him I vanish and reappear behind him. With his face in total shock, I kick as hard as possible at the back of his kneecaps and watch as he falls to his hands and knees, panting for breath. Taking the opening I kick the lower of his back flattening him against the earth. I then quickly come back with a punch to his side. I about stand up to give him room to recuperate, when something grabs my tail and makes me feel like throwing up. I look to see Kakarot's hand on my tail and holding it none too softly.

"No…fair…Kakarot…," I murmur, feeling sick to my stomach, "you…told me…no tail use…allowed...when I was four!" Getting quickly to his feet Kakarot stands up and uses my tail to lift me off the ground, increasing my pain. "Oww!" I yell trying to make him let me go.

"Do you want me to let you go?" he urges, whispering into my ear. I nod slightly, not being able to do anything else. "Alright," he gives, "but…you have to give up and we got to go back to our house." I open my eyes slightly not even noticing how tightly I had them shut. 'Going back home I can handle,' I muse, 'But…giving up is impossible!'

"Nnooo…," I mumble slightly and try to grab Kakarot's arm for leverage. Sighing, Kakarot puts me onto my feet and lets go of my tail. Crossing his arms he gives me a once over look and takes off flying back home. Sighing also, after a few seconds of recuperation, I follow. Looking at the sky I'm shocked to see that the sun had moved a few hours. Kakarot, out of nowhere, stops in mid-air and starts moving towards the ground. 'What's he up to?' I examine. Turning back to me Kakarot waves his hand in his direction in a 'come on' motion.

I land right beside him and demand, "Kakarot? What are you doing?" He turns to me with a look of disbelief.

"Did you already forget?" he asks in annoyance. "You're supposed to be hiding your power level…remember?"

"Oh, yah!" I answer, the memory dawning on me again. Kakarot sighs and puts a hand to his forehead as if he has a headache.

I run to the house leaving an annoyed Kakarot behind. I open the door and see sad, but angry, faces looking at nothing in particular.

"Hi!" I greet warmly and watch as everyone starts brightening up. Kakarot comes through the door, closes it, and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up into his sad eyes, the smile he's wearing not quite reaching them.

"So…you guys _are_ leaving?" I pry, directing my question to Papa. He nods sadly then comes forward, placing a hand on my head and ruffling it.

"Hope to see you when we get back," he murmurs heading out the door.

Raditz comes next and ruffles my hair playfully before adding, "Don't get into too much trouble, squirt!" He gives me a sad smile before heading after dad. Kakarot turns me to face him and he envelopes me in a bear hug. I giggle as he starts swinging me around.

"Just remember our plan," he whispers into my ear before waving at me then Mama and heading off after the other two. Once the door closes it's suddenly eerily quiet in the house.

"Well," Mama starts heading to the fridge, "since you and Kakarot missed lunch how would you like an overly sized snack. I nod my head enthusiastically. I go sit at my usual spot at the table and wait until mom has some food heated up for me. After a timer dings she sets four plates of leftovers in front of me. Going back to the dishes, she starts washing some that were left from lunch.

"How long are Kakarot, Papa, and Raditz going to be gone?" I ask with a mouth full of food. Mama turns to me with sadness in her eyes.

"About three months," she answers turning back to the dirty pile of dishes.

I nearly spit out my food at the answer, but instead I swallow and interrogate, "Isn't that how long elites are sent out for?"

Sighing, mama turns to me again and nods, "They're going with elites to take over new land." 'Now isn't that odd,' I ponder, 'They're not elites...oh well.' I dismiss the thought and focus on a new topic.

"Mom…?," I start, looking uncertainly up at her.

"Yah?" she encourages, coming over and standing in front of me.

"Kakarot told me that you'd tell me everything I need to know about 'the choosing'," I mention looking down at my now empty, four plates.

Mom immediately picks them up and adds them to her dish pile. Surprisingly, she comes back and sits down right across from me and stares straight into my bright, blue eyes with her own dark velvety ones.

"Let's hope you don't need to know…but," she continues grabbing one of my hands and squeezing it reassuringly, "all you need to know is that at the _**royal **_choosing the prince picks, out of hundreds of girls, five, from there one. That one will either be a slave to the prince the rest of her life or…his mate."

"Why was I invited though?" I pout grabbing my hand back and crossing my arms over my chest. "Aren't only second-class and first-class' allowed?"

Sighing, mom sits back in her chair and explains, "You're so pretty, sweetheart, that you're considered a first-class." 'Another _pretty_ comment,' I ponder to myself starting to get annoyed with all these compliments.

"Actually," she says, looking at the clock on our stove, "I should be getting you to the castle for the 'preparation ceremony'. Getting up she heads for the door.

"Huh?" I ask getting up, myself and heading outside where she was starting to speed off down the roads. "What's the 'preparation ceremony'?" I quicken my pace so I can walk side by side with my mother.

"It's where many beauticians, couturiers, and jewelers prepare you for 'the choosing'," she states quite plainly, getting annoyed with all the rituals and ceremonies that _**must**_ be performed. I shut my trap as I notice how quiet she's gotten and how her face is increasingly turning red.

Going down another street, we enter second-class territory. I see all the pretty, nice houses and look in wonder at the toys scattered about the yards. 'More than what I ever had,' I reckon with a bit of jealousy clouding my thoughts. Before I know it we're in their market, which sells nice stuff like, cloths, meat, fruits, vegetables, jewelry, and pots.

We continue on and head down another street that goes through a huge, stone wall that's at least a hundred feet tall. Once past the wall I can tell it's first-class area because of the houses and yards. The houses are made out of stone and are decorated nicely on the outside with landscaping for their yards. 'Never been here before,' I conclude, 'I've been in second-class territory but _never ever __**first!**_' Mama suddenly stops and I notice there's another huge wall in front of us. I look to see that mom's talking to a soldier. He looks at me in that hungry way a lot of guys do then down at the ton of papers he's holding. After flipping a few he nods at my mom and the huge wooden doors to the castle open to reveal a beautiful courtyard with fountains, rare plants, and marbled pathways. I gawk at the beautiful castle before me. It both looks strong and elegant. 'Kinda like mama,' I muse, looking at mom who has the same expression of awe as me. Looking down at me she smiles warmly, grabs my hand, and ushers me inside the front castle doors.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.:Last Time:.**_

I gawk at the beautiful castle before me. It both looks strong and elegant. 'Kinda like mama,' I muse, looking at mom who has the same expression of awe as me. Looking down at me she smiles warmly, grabs my hand, and ushers me inside the front castle doors.

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

The bustling inside the castle is almost unbearable. Tons of girls are already here and a few are already waiting for the choosing room doors to open. They have on beautiful clothing that is made specially for them with make-up that accentuates their features and on top of all that, they have beautiful jewelry around their neck and wrists. I watch as more girls get done and line up as well. Looking around I see three stations that have many people manning them in each; clothing, make-up, jewelry.

Mama suddenly pecks me on the cheek, whispers an 'I love you', and pushes me towards a tailor that just got done with a girl.

"I don't believe _that _girl will be chosen," he mumbles to himself shaking his head in disgust.

"Um…," I whisper nervously, taking a small step forward so he can notice me. I clasp my hands together in front of me and look up innocently when the tailor stops shaking his head and sees that I'm standing there.

"Hm?" he looks up in interest and breaks out in a huge smile after he looks me up and down, vigorously. "You're…_**Perfect**_!" he exclaims in pure delight, grabbing one of my arms and pulling me up onto a little podium.

The people at the other stations around us look up at the excited tailor and then to me. I get looks of awe, shock, and wonder from the tailors and girls nearby. They finally turn back to their work and I let out a sigh of relief. 'Too much attention,' I comprehend giving a stare to the tailor as he rummages through tons of cloth at one of his tables.

"Exquisite!" he murmurs to himself holding up a piece of a pure white cloth at eye level. He, nearly, runs to me once again and wraps the cloth around me. After a quick nod in content he pulls out his scissors, measuring tape, and a needle. He runs to another table of his and starts cutting, measuring, and stitching the cloth to fit me exactly.

After a minute or two, he jumps up and sprints towards me again. Grabbing my arm, he pulls me to one of his corners that has, what looks like, a shower curtain. Pushing me inside, he closes the curtain and shoves his new outfit into my hands. "Put this on, quick!" he calls out joyfully. I can almost imagine him hopping up and down like a kid in a candy store. Doing as he says, I slip out of my third-class outfit and slip into his new one. I pull back the curtain and watch as his mouth falls almost completely to the ground. "You…look…_**Stunning!**_" he bursts out, not being able to contain his happiness for tailoring such a beautiful girl. Pushing against my back, he brings me to the podium once again and rushes to bring out a full length mirror so I can look at myself.

My mouth almost falls open too. Staring back at me is a girl with curly blonde hair falling softly onto her shoulders and down her back where a white dress lies. The dress is long-sleeved and has a v-neck that is still pretty modest, there's a line of cloth, expertly done, before the skirt falls into ripples and ends in the middle of her thighs.

"Is…is that…me?" I ask astonished by my own looks. I turn around to get my backside and see my tail wagging happily in the soft, silky cloth. I am surprised to see how modestly he has done the dress.

"Yep," he nods vibrantly, "I decided to go with the more modest look, seeing that you are more shy and conservative than other saiyan girls." He looks me up and down again before realizing the time. "Uhg! I can't keep you here forever!" he hurries, snatching my wrist and pulling me, to what looks like, a beautician.

"Yes…," she states looking bored, and sending a girl off, "you look lovely." Seeing someone approaching she straightens up. "Oh!" she says sweetly, "Ken! Who do you have with you?" Looking downward, she gives me one look and all of a sudden seems to energize. "_Ohmygoodness_!" she gushes, walking around me to get every good angle I have to offer. "She's completely _**gorgeous**_, Ken!" she gives me another round trip then catches hold of my hand and brings me to a table with drawers, hair supplies, make-up, and a big mirror. She sits me in front of the mirror then she makes me turn my back to it, all the while flashing a dazzling, huge smile.

"She's all yours," Ken winks at me and waves goodbye, leaving me with this maniac beautician.

"Alright,…let's see here," she esteems, putting a finger to her chin in the normal 'thinking' stance. "How about we keep you with the more natural look," she says more than asks. "I don't wanna ruin your beautiful face…but how about your hair…mm-hm…I believe I can do something there," she rambles out. Grabbing a brush she starts ripping at my hair.

"Ow!" I complain, trying to get away from the monstrous hairbrush.

"Hm?" she asks, looking like she's in a different world. "Oh! Sorry, but we're in a time crunch! You have…," she looks at her watch, "thirty minutes before the doors open." She goes back to brushing my hair, but a little nicer this time.

After the hair she calls it good because I'm 'just that pretty'…or that's what _she_ says. Snatching up a hand of mine, she quickly ushers me to a jeweler. "Shigemi, I have a _beauty_ here for you," the beautician says, pushing me into Shigemi's arms.

"Well, hello," she greets me with a warm smile. I actually smile, shyly, back. "She _is _pretty," she states tilting her head at me.

"I'll leave her to you!" the beautician yells while running back to her station. Both Shigemi and I stare until she's engulfed by a crowd of girls trying to get to the 'choosing' door.

"Alright,…let's see here," she declares, putting her finger to her chin. She suddenly snaps her fingers and smiles brightly at me, "I have it!" Grabbing a box, she walks back to me and opens it up. Inside There's a gold headpiece, metal choker that's gold, and many shiny, gold bracelets and anklets. She helps me put them on quickly and after a curt look up and down she notices my diamond necklace.

"Oh…," she starts nervously, "I didn't notice this before…Are you going to wear it also?" I nod firmly, standing my ground.

"This is my friends," I say confidently, "I'm gonna wear this for the choosing."

Shigemi shrugs, "Alrighty then!" She immediately starts pushing me towards the huge oak doors everyone's standing at. They start to open and every girl lined up, which is hundreds, start rushing inside. Shigemi gives me a thumbs up and goes back to her station to start cleaning up. Giving myself a few deep breaths, I walk into the 'choosing' room.

Looking around, I can't help but gape! The room is, _at least,_ a thousand feet long and five hundred feet wide. It's humungous and there's groups of girls all over it. At the end of the room is another set of large oak doors and I can't help but wonder if the Prince will come through there. Observing the room once more, I find a secluded corner at the far end of the room. Walking to it, I hear tons of gabbing from groups of girls all over the room. One says, "I can't wait for the prince!" Another tells everyone, "I bet he'll choose me!" I hear tons of this garbage all over.

'I've heard rumors that the Prince is pretty good looking,…but I've also heard that he's cold-hearted,' I examine leaning up against the wall while waiting for the voices in the room only get louder as the doors, opposite of me, open. Many guards step into the room, all wearing elite uniforms. After about twenty men there's a slight pause and everyone falls silent. A man, shorter than a lot of men, steps forth and screams, faints, and dramatic sighs are heard all over the room. 'Guessing by their reactions,' I assume, '_He's _the _Prince!_…He finally came…time to get this _over_ with!'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the little wait...I kinda had a writer's block for a while. Saw it in my head but it's really hard putting an idea down in words, ya know? Anyway here's the next chappy! :)**_

_**.:Last Time:.**_

'I've heard rumors that the Prince is pretty good looking,…but I've also heard that he's cold-hearted,' I examine leaning up against the wall while waiting for the voices in the room only get louder as the doors, opposite of me, open. Many guards step into the room, all wearing elite uniforms. After about twenty men there's a slight pause and everyone falls silent. A man, shorter than a lot of men, steps forth and screams, faints, and dramatic sighs are heard all over the room. 'Guessing by their reactions,' I assume, '_He's _the _Prince!_…He finally came…time to get this _over_ with!'

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

As I look across the room I identify his posture. I see how his legs are shoulder-width apart and his arms are crossed over his chest in a confident stance. His face is expressionless as he scans the room of shrieking girls.

A huge, bald man with a moustache suddenly yells, in a low voice, "Line up!" Every girl in the room shuts up and lines up in a single line. I shuffle to the end of the line, moping all the way. The Prince marches, or that's what it looks like, to the beginning of the line, right after every girl gets into place.

With a bored expression on his face, the Prince starts walking forward. Giggles and whispering fill the thousand feet of this room. Not even giving the poor girl a glance, the Prince uses his index finger and waves it absently at the girl who has her mouth now agape with tears running down her cheeks. The Prince continues on like this, where he doesn't even look at any of the girls,…he's just dismissing them with a quick flash of his finger only the elites and I can probably see.

Looking away from the crying girls that are being ushered away by the elites, I stare ahead of me and realize something, 'He's probably going to see the last five since he needs to choose five and I'm the last one!' I start biting my lip in worry and I quickly grab my squirming tail from behind me and bring it to my chest for comfort.

Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me. When I look their way I see dark, cold, black eyes staring into my light, warm, blue ones. My breath hitches in my throat and I can't seem to take my eyes away from him. A slow smirk displays on his lips as, not taking his eyes away from mine, he points to a random girl and her squeals and screams of delight had me jump in surprise.

He has this new pattern where he picks one them dismiss about twenty or so until he has four girls squealing in delight and holding each other as if dear friends. There's two girls left now…the girl before me…and myself. I gulp as he dismisses the second to last girl in the line. I immediately find myself looking up into a cold, heartless face. 'He's shorter than Raditz by a few inches but taller than Kakarot,' I muse. 'But Kakarot isn't sixteen, yet like the Prince. My goodness! My head only goes to the middle of his chest!' His smirk grows as he points a finger at me and, unwillingly, I'm pushed by a guard into the group of squealing girls.

Once all in a small line he starts from the beginning again and snaps his fingers. Immediately a guard stumbles forward with a clipboard and pen at ready. "Your name, age, class, power level, and talent, please," he pretty much shouts in the first girl's face. I flinch at the loud sound but no one else does. Unfortunately, the Prince saw the flinch and his evil smile grew once more. 'Great,' I brood in disgust, 'Now he knows a weakness of mine!'

The first girl stands at attention and yells back, "Lindsey Shaw, age fourteen, first-class, power level one thousand and thirty-two, and I can argue almost any topic!" The guard with the clipboard looks at Prince Vegeta and the Prince just waves her away.

Looking devastated, Lindsey leaves the room with a shout of, "But I don't _**wanna**_ leave!"

Once out, with the help of a guard, the next girl starts, "I'm Lucy Lawless, age thirteen, second-class, power level seven hundred and ninety-eight, and I can dance." At the end she twirls in a show of talent but the Prince waves her away also. 'Don't worry Lilly,' I pep talk myself, 'there are still two other girls.'

The next girl starts when Lucy makes her way out the oak doors, "I'm Anna Stallion, age fifteen, , second-class, power level six hundred and twelve and I can sing," she makes a show by saying her last few words in a song. The Prince waves her away also. Anna actually flips her dark, straight hair over her shoulder and stomps out of the room.

'One more girl,' I worry by pulling my tail closer to me.

Shyly, the last girl speaks, "Katlynn Sparks, age twelve, first-class, power level two thousand six hundred and forty-three, and I can fight." By saying this she looks nervous but gets down in a fighting position anyway. The Prince raises an eyebrow and looks amused. Out of nowhere, the Prince appears right before the girl and lands a punch to her mid-section. Looking totally shocked the girl crashes into the wall. I was about to rush to her when Prince Vegeta's hand stops me. I look up and meet chilly obsidian eyes that pretty much say, 'Don't go any further!'

A guard rushes over and carries her away. Feeling like my arm is burning, because of the Prince's touch, I move a safe step backwards, out of his reach. The Prince gives me a look of engrossment as he waves at the guards in the room. Immediately you hear boots stomping on the floor to an unknown beat until the oak doors are closed. Silence surrounds us and I can hardly bear it.

Finally he says, "Name…" Knowing to never look away from any royalty's eyes I start shaking in nervousness.

Quietly, I whisper, "Lilly Son, Sire."

"Age?" he continues clasping his hands behind his back and starting to circle me.

"Ten," I mutter looking down at my feet as our eye contact getting disconnected. I miss his eyes widening for a split second. He continues his circle 'til back in front of me where I, reluctantly, bring my eyes to his again.

"Class?" he asks in interest. 'Probably thinking I'm a first-class,' I assume.

"Third," I mumble trying to stop the shaking that's going through my body in tremors. This time I actually see his eyes widen for a pure second then squint in concentration.

"Power level…?" he asks in absorption.

I gulp, "Uhh…" 'What do I do?' I ask frantically in my head, 'Do I tell him my true power or a fake one?' "A hundred and eleven," I reply with nervousness. 'Okay, fake…let's see if he buys it!' I worry, squeezing my tail even further.

"Talent?" he asks raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I let out a quick, imaginary, sigh of relief then reply to him.

"Um…," I say, trying to concentrate. I reach lower down my tail in both comfort and habit. I brush something and remember my belt of dagger. "Um…a-aiming," I stutter bringing out one of the daggers for show.

Looking amused, the Prince starts walking to the opposite side of the room. It seems to take an eternity but when he finally makes it to the opposite wall he places his index finger on it and yells back, "I want you to aim right above my finger! Let it be so close that if it was a centimeter lower it'd be **_in_** my finger!" '**No**!' I shout inside my head, 'I thought he'd choose an object, not his own finger! I've never aimed at anyone,…just objects!'

"B-but Prince," I start, but get cut off when he yells back, "**Are you defying an order?**"

I shake my head side to side in fright and bring up a dagger. I feel it's leather handle slide by my fingers in a farewell. I close my eyes, expecting the worst. When I hear nothing I dare open an eye and see the Prince standing right there, in front of me. My mouth goes dry and I immediately look down upon his finger that has no wound. Giving a small sigh of relief, I look up into his face again and see he has a knowing smirk plastered there. He grabs one of my hands and places the dagger there. I take a step back, as if needing more light, and put my little knife in it's place.

Glancing back up, the Prince grabs one of my arms with a sneer that is bordering on evil. Pulling me out the wooden doors, where there's many cheers at seeing me, down the hallway, and into another set of wooden doors that look even more exquisite than the last, he opens them and steps inside bringing me close to his side.

"So you found one to your liking, hm?" a booming voice sounds from the throne on the other side of the room. 'The King!' I pretty much scream in my head. I immediately make a deep curtsy as he starts descending from the stairs that lead to his throne.

"Yes, my father," the Prince's low voice came. I'm surprised by the sound but don't look up. I suddenly feel a heavy hand on my back and look up to see the King staring right back at me. I gulp, involuntarily but I don't dare take my eyes away from his.

Closing his eyes, with an evil smirk playing on his lips, the King whispers, "Thought you might like this one!" Surprisingly, I hear the Prince growl ferociously. Looking down at me, probably seeing my eyes as big as saucers, he signals a guard to come to him. A guard salutes the Prince then starts pushing me towards the door.

"Bring her to my chambers," Prince Vegeta states blandly without giving me a second glance. Once out the door I stop dead in my tracks and punch the guard behind me in the face, knocking him out.

"Sorry," I murmur, "but I need to know what they're talking about,…I know it's about me." I quickly stuff the unconscious body behind a huge plant and head back to the door to listen in.

"What were you thinking?" I quickly identify the voice as Prince Vegeta's.

"I was thinking this is your only sixteenth birthday and she had just turned ten!" the King yells back. "It's only two lousy years from the law!"

"Wait!" the Prince commands, "When did she turn ten?"

"Two days ago," the King replies simply.

I hear a ferocious growl and the Prince shout, "**So she's pretty much nine?**"

"You chose her still, didn't you?" the King states more than asks. "She _is_ pretty!" he muses, sounding all dreamy. Another growl sounds from the Prince's throat, but this one in frustration.

"Yes," the Prince sighs in defeat, "I still chose her,…seeing her pretty much made my heart leap..._But_...I choose to not mate with her until the proper age of twelve."

I hear something like a, "Good luck with that!" from the King.

After a short-lived pause the Prince says, with sarcasm, "Thanks for the talk dad." Suddenly the doors open and I fall into surprisingly, warm arms. Looking up innocently I see anger flash in the Prince's face. 'Oops,' I think to myself as he holds me, almost, painfully.

"Tsk, tsk!" I hear the King mutter. The prince suddenly grabs one of my hands and tears down the hallway.

After, who knows how many doors, he opens one, pushes me in, and slams the door behind himself. I take a quick look around and realize this is his chamber. I look back at Prince Vegeta and his face is almost red from anger. 'This is _**not**_ going to be good,' I comprehend while cowering down when he steps forward,…towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, so, so sorry! I can't believe how long this took! It was kinda hard doin this chap cuz I'm tryin to keep it T rated! Sorry for the long wait, but hope it's good! :)**

_**.:Last Time:.**_

"Tsk, tsk!" I hear the King mutter. The prince suddenly grabs one of my hands and tears down the hallway. After, who knows how many doors, he opens one, pushes me in, and slams the door behind himself. I take a quick look around and realize this is his chamber. I look back at Prince Vegeta and his face is almost red from anger. 'This is _**not**_ going to be good,' I comprehend while cowering down when he steps forward,…towards me.

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

"**What do you think you were doing, eavesdropping?**"he yells in my face. I flinch at how loud his voice is and, unconsciously, a few tears form in my eyes but I quickly will them away. Just in case, though, I take a safe step back. In reply he squints his eyes in pure hate.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, my Prince," I stammer, and bring my tail to my chest once again. He glares at me for a few more seconds then sighs, looking down to the floor he brings his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. After a second or two he goes back to his usual stance with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs shoulder-width apart. He looks me straight in the eye and I can't help but let the fear override me, and my legs start shaking.

"Now that you have the apology done,…," an evil, playful, smirk splays on his lips as he continues, "we can continue on to the punishment." My breath catches in my throat when I hear this.

'Is it going to be physical, mental…what?' I scream into my own head. Abruptly, he grabs my shoulders and slams me into his door, which splinters slightly from the force. With eyes that probably look as frightened as I feel I try to squirm out of his grip,…but he only tightens it to be…_painful_. 'Apparently…physical…,' I sort out while gasping out in pain over and over again.

"Ah!" I let out a quick wail of pain as he tightens further when I don't stop squirming. Immediately, I do as he wants and quit wiggling. Both his face and hands lose some tension, but his grip is still nothing close to soft.

Grabbing my chin with one hand and wrapping his arm around my waist with the other, the Prince holds my face still as his mouth, painstakingly slowly, starts descending to mine. 'Great!' I muse, 'Now torture! Is he going to kiss me like mom and dad kiss?' I start squirming again, trying desperately to aim my mouth away from his but his grip on my chin and waist tightens until my ribs feel like they're going to crack.

Soon, his mouth is millimeters away from mine. We're both heavily breathing as if we just did a hard workout. 'Please no,' I silently beg. He stares at me, angrily again, and eventually a small malicious sneer pulls at his lips.

Too soon for my liking, his mouth captures mine in an assault of dominance. He tips my head back to the fullest, but he still has to lean down to connect our lips. My eyes close on their own accord, but I squirm, wriggle, and push at his chest, desperately trying to get away. His tongue comes out and licks my trembling lips. I can't help but let the tears, that have been kept up for too long, spill down my pale cheeks. 'I can easily overthrow him if I power up, but he's the _Prince. _I can get my head chopped off for that,' I think desperately.

Prince Vegeta pulls back a bit so I take the opportunity to say, "My prin…!" I'm cut off when his warm, wet tongue dives into my mouth at the opening. I squirm and push harder, but it's not enough to throw him off in the slightest. More tears fall down my ever paling face. His arm, around my waist, makes me press my body into his. 'Why?' I scream into my head, '_Why is this happening to me?_'

My mouth is finally released but the onslaught doesn't stop there. The Prince's mouth works skillfully along my jaw and down my neck, licking and kissing all the way. All the while his tail starts rubbing against mine which makes me shake, for some weird reason. Right before he reaches the hollow of my neck he finds a place that, when he starts sucking, drives me insane! He nips at it with his sharp, canine teeth and I, involuntarily, let out a gasp at…a _feeling_ going up and down my spine. Without even a thought, my hands go from pushing to clinging his hard uniform as if saying, 'I give up!'

'Why do I feel so…well…_I don't know_,…and _weird_ when he does that,' I ask myself. I unknowingly tip back my head so he can have better access. He starts nipping harder and I, unwillingly, let out another gasp at the feeling going through me.

He suddenly halts and I have to stop myself from whining aloud. 'What is up with my body?' I analyze in frustration. 'And…what was that? That was nothing close to what mom and dad do…It felt good, yet…like torture at the same time!'

"Did you like that?" the Prince whispers with a smirk. He frowns and says, "Next time it'll be _**much **_worse!" I shiver at the thought of him doing something worse than what he just did. I, unexpectedly, feel gentle fingers brush off the river of tears that are still, unconsciously, going. I'm even more surprised when I find out the Prince is the one drying them.

When the tears don't stop Prince Vegeta stoops down and starts licking at my cheeks and eyes. 'Stop, stupid tears!' I yell in my head, closing my eyes so he won't lick the eyeball. I'm shaking from his gentle touch and his warm tongue gliding across my face. Thankfully, the tears finally _do_ stop but, unfortunately, a single tear is stuck in the corner of my mouth that the Prince just so happens to see.

Stooping even further, to my level, he grabs my bottom lip with his own and sucks the last drop off. I can't take the feeling he's giving me any more and my legs collapse from underneath me. The Prince just calmly picks me up, before I fall to the floor, in bridal style, while still sucking on my lower lip. He carries me over to his _humungous_ bed and lays me down.

Finally releasing my lip he shows me a slight smirk that's more warm than the others I've seen. "Are you going to answer me?" he asks in a quite voice. I probably give him a look of confusion because he sighs and asks again, from earlier, "_Did - you - like - that?_" I blush and that's all the answer he needs before an evil smirk embeds itself into his face.

"Good…," he whispers into my ear, making me shiver again, "cuz it may happen again…_very_ soon!" He licks my ear before pulling back and he watches as I squirm at that very touch. He swiftly turns on his heels and heads for an adjoining bathroom.

After he closes the door, I quickly rub at my ear, mouth, neck and all the places his saliva is still resting. Once the task is done I let all my thoughts jumble together and more tears fall down, 'Why? Why me? Why not another girl that actually wants this? Why does Kakarot have to be gone for another two months? What he did to me…what was that? It felt so good...yet…**wrong**! Was that even a real kiss? Where did my life go? Do I get to see my family again? I'm not supposed to be chosen! I'm only _ten_! Why?' I turn onto my side, scoot to the end of the bed as close as possible, and pull the covers over my head. 'At least he promised his father that he wouldn't mate with me 'til I'm twelve,' I think positively to myself before starting to close my eyes.

Shortly after I hear a door close softly and rustling of the bed covers, a warm body puts it's head on my head and wraps it's strong arms around my waist. I turn slightly to see a naked form right behind me! From shock, I almost fall out of the bed, but the Prince quickly pulls me closer to him and he scoots to the middle, for safety. I hear a deep, chuckle that I can only assume is his.

"I'm not completely naked," he whispers into my ear, his warm breath tickling it. I shiver and he brings me even closer. 'Okay,' I think to myself, 'he's not completely naked. But all he has on is black _boxers_!'

All of a sudden I'm turned to where my face plants firmly into his very muscular chest. I squirm a little, but to no avail. I continue wiggling in his muscular arms anyway. When I finally realize I'm getting nowhere I finally just give up. Tears start trailing down my cheeks as the feeling of being trapped with no way out rests over me.

I, reluctantly, bury my head further into his chest and cling my hands there also. Starting to make light sobs, I notice that my body lifts up and down with my sporadic breath changes. Gently, a hand rests in the middle of my back and slowly, it starts moving around in circles as if to comfort me. 'He may have been mean to me…,' I analyze, 'but…I did disobey him…and…I guess I deserved it. Plus, he really didn't do that much,…but it still felt like torture.' 'Right now,' I continue, 'he feels like an older brother of mine, comforting me. Maybe…he isn't so bad after all…'

Suddenly, I remember something from the word 'brother', 'I have nightmares when Kakarot's away! Only _Radtiz_ knows how to calm me down if I have a nightmare! **Shoot, shoot, shoot**!' I dare a glance up and my breath hitches when I see dark, unemotional eyes staring right back at me. 'Do I tell him?' I ask myself, biting my lower lip in decision.

He swiftly leans down, and brings up his hand to start caressing my blonde curls. "What is it?" he whispers into my face. 'Funny,' I think to myself as my eyes start closing on their own accord. A yawn escapes my mouth as I finish my thought, 'how'd he know what helps me not have nightmares…?' I drift off to a nice, soundless sleep after wrapping my arms, securely around his back. I miss the whisper he asks me…, "Did you like that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry how long this took! (blushes and rubs back of head in embarrassment) Tell me if you like it, and be serious! It's hard for me to write a story that's depressing yet not too depressing! (smiles innocently) hope you enjoy!**

_**.:Last Time:.**_

He swiftly leans down, and brings up his hand to start caressing my blonde curls. "What is it?" he whispers into my face. 'Funny,' I think to myself as my eyes start closing on their own accord. A yawn escapes my mouth as I finish my thought, 'how'd he know what helps me not have nightmares…?' I drift off to a nice, soundless sleep after wrapping my arms, securely around his back. I miss the whisper he asks me…, "Did you like that?"

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

"_**No!**__" I scream feeling the streams of tears falling down my face. I watch in complete horror as our beautiful planet is destroyed. All that's left is some floating rocks. I hear an evil laugh and I swear I've never hated another living being in my entire life! Suddenly, the ugly creature turns and points the finger that killed the whole saiyan race,…to me._

"**Noooo!**"I cry, sitting up in bed. I look around and don't remember where I am for the whole room looks foreign. I abruptly feel something rustling behind me and my whole body stiffens in response.

"**Lilly!**"a loud voice rings in my ear. I turn, after flinching, to see Prince Vegeta with a look of worry disguesed as annoyance. "What's the matter?" I can't help but hug him and let out all the tears from the dream onto his naked, muscular, chest. I'm sobbing so hard that my breaths are coming in short gasps.

At first the Prince just looks down at me in amazement. Then, slowly, he wraps one of his arms around me while the other starts caressing my curls.

"Shhh," he murmurs trying to comfort me. "It's alright." My sobs reduce to sniffles which finally reduce to just tears after a few more strokes on the hair. He leans down and gently kisses another tear, beginning to form at my eye, away. I look up into his eyes which carefully hide every emotion he has ever felt and see a quick flash of love.

I hug him closer and mumble helplessly into his chest, "I miss Kakarot!" I don't see how the Prince's nose scrunches up at the name or how his eyes suddenly seem to hold an endless void of hate, but I do feel his arms tense up.

I sniffle then whisper, looking up, "My Prince?"

The Prince seems to, all of a sudden, wake up from a dream and he looks down at me as if noticing me there for the first time. "Go back to sleep," he murmurs going back to stroking my hair. I nod helplessly for sleep is already coming for me. "Goodnight," he whispers before the blackness engulfs me.

It's still dark when I open my eyes. But not as dark as pitch black. Once my eyes finally adjust I notice there's no warm body sleeping right beside me. I sit up and look around in worry and fright. My eyes finally rest on a shaded corner that holds a dark sillouhet.

"Why are you up so early?" the Prince asks stepping forward in the little light there is.

"I-um…," I stutter. "Wait…Why are you up so early?" I imply but immediately want to take it back when his jaw clenches in fury.

"I-I -I'm sorry m-my lord, I didn't m-mean-" I couldn't finish for, in an instant, Prince Vegeta, stood before me all tense and angry looking. Expecting a slap, I tense up by closing my eyes and clenching my fists.

After a few seconds I feel his warm breath on my neck and I tense up even more. That is…until he whispers, "Ever since you woke up from that nightmare I haven't been able to fall back to sleep. So…a few hours ago I finally got up and went to the corner to think further." Once he pulls away again I finally open my eyes, but am only met with unemotional ones. "So," he looks at me curiously, "What was that nightmare about?"

'Should I tell him?' I ask myself while biting my lower lip. I look down at my lap that holds my clenched fists, waiting for his next outburst.

"Fine then!" he huffs while standing up in frustration, "Don't tell me! But I must warn you…training will _not_ go easy for you, now!" My eyes widen in fear and surprise.

"Wait! What?" I ask as he starts going over to a dresser.

He turns to me with a scowl, "You heard me!" Turning back to the dresser he pulls out his one-piece blue spandex and slips on the skin-tight fabric. Quickly after that, he puts on the uniform he and the elites always wear. He glares at me and orders, "Stay put til I get back." With that he turns and leaves the room without a second glance.

I sigh in sadness at the thought of training with him, but stay put as told. 'I don't feel like getting any more punishment,' I silently tell myself, while a shiver runs up and down my back. I look around the room and am surprised when I see the sun had already risen and the room in now lighted up. In a matter of a few more seconds, the Prince walks back in with the tailor, beautician, and jeweler, who had got me ready for 'the choosing', right behind him. "Oh!" Ken exclaims almost too enthusiastically at seeing me, "I just _knew_ you'd get picked!" He gives me a wink and I blush at the attention.

"Get to work!" the Prince barks making everyone in the room jump. Immediately everyone swarms me, murmuring this and that, and in the next flash they have another outfit made for me sitting on the bed covers right beside me. I look at the Prince and he gives me a look that says, 'What are you waiting for? Try it on!' Since his glare is giving me the creeps, I grab the whole outfit and head to the bathroom.

Once the door is closed I say to myself, "Weird how much information the Royals can get of me. Didn't know they knew who got me ready for that choosing thing." I peel off my old outfit and try on the new one. I look at the full-length mirror that's on the door and see a girl in a white outfit that's pretty different from the last one. The top looks like a choker sweater, but with it's sleeves torn off and there's a line of white fabric that ends the top right after my chest, leaving my abdomen bare. The bottom is just plain white spandex shorts that start and end _way_ too soon. The jeweler gave me no jewelry, so I decide to wear Hania's. I look in the mirror one more time and think, 'Wow! I look like a real saiyan girl! Just without the dark colors and black hair.' As an after thought I decide, 'I think I'll keep my hair up today also.' I finally step out of the comfort of the bathroom and into the room of waiting people which immediately fills with 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

"Splended!" Ken says clapping his hands together in pure delight, "It fits you _perfect_!" Looking to the Prince I only get a cold stare.

Suddenly his face scrunches up like he's going to shout, so I cower, quickly. Sure enough, I hear, in a deafly loud voice, "OUT!" Everyone stops the chatter and gets to the door in record time, leaving only me and the prince. There's silence, and I can't help but try to avoid eye contact.

Out of nowhere the Prince grabs my wrist and pulls me to a door by the corner he was at this morning. He opens it and pushes me inside. I stumble but quickly find my footing. I look around and gasp! 'This is a gravity chamber!' I analyze in amazement. My awe is short lived for the door closes and Prince Vegeta goes to the panal that holds all the controls. I see a two being presented on the screen then the Prince about to press a green button.

"Wait, my Prince!" I beg and try to hurry over to his spot. Too late! I suddenly feel _very_ heavy and I can't move a muscle. In a few more seconds I have to fall to my hands and knees because of the force.

The Prince walks over to me and lifts my chin to meet his face. He smirks, "We'll start off easy first." He lets my chin go and it drops down again as if I can't even hold up my head.

"But," I try to ask, though even my voice is straining with the weight, "Why…are…you…doing this…to me?" I actually am able to pull up my head enough to see his expression.

His arms are crossed again and he looks bored beyond belief while giving me the answer, "Because I've put it upon myself that I'll train you _personally_ since your power level is so low." In a split second his face goes from bored to angry and he yells, "Now get up!" I look down to the floor again and try to make my muscles work. 'It's…it's just too **hard**!' I think, scared of saying that aloud. I keep trying anyway and am surprised when my muscles let me stand. I'm very wobbly and unstable but at least I'm standing.

Even the Prince looks surprised at this. 'He looks like I wasn't supposed to be able to do that,' I figure, wincing at the strain my muscles are going through. That look vanishes quickly and his unemotional glare is back.

"Good," he states, giving me some praise, "Now let's see if you can hold your ground against me!" I must've widened my eyes in fear because the Prince starts chuckling. "I'll go easy," he says, though I don't believe his easy is mine.

He crouches effortlessly, as if he can't feel the wieght change. I try to follow but only succeed in almost falling. He takes that advantage and jumps towards me succeeding in punching my mid-section, making me lose my balance and fall on my back. 'Man!' I fume, 'If only I can power up! Then this would _maybe_ be easier!' Accomplishing in sitting up I start rubbing my head and look towards the Prince. His face holds a cold heartless smirk. "Had enough?" he asks, going back to the panal. I try as hard as possible to stand back up but my muscles completely refuse this time. 'What happened to the guy who helped me back to sleep after my nightmare?' I muse, groaning in pain as I try getting up again, which he, unfortunately, catches.

"So…" he says, turning to me with a sly grin, "You want to fight some _more_?" I open my eyes even wider in fright and frantically shake my head back and forth. His smile widens evilly as he advances, menacingly slow, towards me. 'He has that hungry look! Just like all those other men!' I muse, my face turns to complete horror as I realize, 'Oh! So that's what that look means! Oh…**No!**'

"Wait!" I yell and hold up my hands, as if to hold him back, and at the exact same time I yell, he lunges for me with a look that relates to a famished saiyan. In a blink of an eye he appears in front of me and grabs me around the waist, hard enough that I know there'll be bruises later on. I close my eyes, dreading what'll happen next. Feeling warm breath brush my lips, I try to turn my head away but am distressed when I'm smashed into the gravity chamber's walls. I keep my eyes closed so I wont see his face.

Flinching after I feel something touch my cheek, I open my eyes and immediately regret it when unemotional black orbs are met with my frightened, inoccent, blue ones, making me tremble.

"Do I really scare you _that_ much?" Prince Vegeta whispers into my ear while still running his fingertips, lightly over my cheek. I shiver at the weird feeling going up and down my spine at his touch, and close my eyes again. Warm lips gently press to mine before leaving and reappearing on my jaw. They work their way down to the place that makes my legs give out. 'No! I can't let him do that again!' I yell inside my head opening my mouth to protest but instead giving out a gasp when he reaches the place I've been wanting and dreading.

Sure enough, my legs give out and I souly rely on the Prince and the wall of the gravity chamber to keep me up. Another gasp as his teeth actually dig a little into my skin. Fortunately, or maybe…unfortunately, he lifts his head and picks me up to carry me bridal style again. Walking over to the panal he turns it off and I can't help but sigh in relief.

He leans his head down again and I tense up. I hear a deep chuckle before a soft whisper, "That should do for your punishment, right?" 'Wait!' I think as he carries me out of the chamber and into the hallway that's out of his room, 'What did I do that deserved punishment?' I'm pondering about this so hard that I don't even realize that we stop. I finally come back to reality when the King's booming voice rings in my ears.

"Prince Vegeta!" the King's loud voice reigns. The Prince puts me down and kneels before his father. I follow by deep curtsy and put my head down in submission. "I need to speak to you _alone_," the King says, giving me a quick glance.

Understanding, the Prince signals a guard and then gestures for the door. The guard bows before the Prince and starts ushering me out the huge oak doors. "Sorry," I mumble, once out the doors, and before the guard can comprehend that single word I knock him out and put him behind the plant I used for last time. Going back to the door I see the guard had left it open a crack.

"Son!" the King spoke confidently, "these girls offered to be your servants…Do you accept?" I see the other four girls that had been chosen into the five with me.

"Please, oh please!" Lindsey begs with clasped hands and falling down to her knees.

"Looks like they might need to learn their place," Prince Vegeta says, glaring at Lindsey, who cowers in return. "But…," he continues, looking thoughtful, "I _have_ been running low on servants lately. Especially with Lilly being here too….I was thinking about looking through the lower-class…but…I guess I accept." Squeals and hugs were exchanged between the four girls.

"Work starts _now_!" the King booms in a loud voice. The girls quiet up, bow to both their Prince and King, and scurry off to do some chores.

"Some girls will do anything…," the Prince states, looking after the squealing girls, sounding bored.

"And some…nothing," the King points out, with a knowing smile.

"You're talking about Lilly, right?" Prince Vegeta sighs, though already knowing the answer.

"She's definitely different, isn't she?" the King more states than asks.

"Father, I don't _get_ it!" the Prince wails in self-pity, "Every girl on this planet would _love_ to be in her place…She's the only one that _doesn't_ want to be here!" There's a long sigh of frustration that almost makes me feel guilty about my actions to the Prince.

"But I bet that's one of the reasons you picked her…Am I correct?" the King asks a little smugly. Another sigh, this one sounding sad.

"Yes," the Prince admits, "She was the only girl that didn't drool over me or smile or flirt…she just looked shy and like she didn't want to be there…" After a short pause of silence Prince Vegeta speaks up again, and starts walking to the door, "Speaking of…I need to go check on her."

'Oh no! Not again!' I yell into my head as the door opens and I fall into the Prince's arms once again. I look up and he has an evil smirk on his lips as he says, "You never learn, do you?" I blush and he takes that as a reply. Putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close, he and I start walking to his chamber.

"You know you have to be punished again, right?" he asks raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I-I'm sorry, m-my lord!" I stutter with tears starting to well up. I keep my head down so he doesn't see them. Suddenly stopping, which stops me too, I feel firm but gentle fingers wrap around my chin and bring my head up to meet the Prince's.

"What?" he asks, almost kindly, "Do you not like the punishments I give you?" I look away, though I'm not supposed to. He tightens his grip on my chin, making me look back into his dispassionate eyes. Leaning his head down, the Prince gets a serious look on his face, "Would you rather me punish you by beating?" My eyes widen at the thought, 'Would that be better than the weird feelings he gives me?' He frowns and I have a feeling he's disappointed in me somehow.

"Why don't you ever speak to me?" he inquires, letting go of my chin and starting to walk down to his room again.

'Why don't I speak to him…?' I ponder, 'He's only heard me in pretty serious situations…' "I…don't know," I whisper, almost scared of the sound of my voice. I see the Prince's eyes widen for a split second then go back to insensitive.

"Really…you don't know?" he interrogates, looking quite curious now.

"Well…," I start again, avoiding his eyes, "Mama always said my voice is prettiest when I sing or am happy." I dare a look up and see that the Prince looks like he's actually considering this.

"Alright then," he speaks, a slow, cold, smirk forming on his lips, "For your punishment…I want you to _sing_ for me."

"**What**?" I splutter, my feet stopping in their tracks.

Prince Vegeta sighs, stopping also, and states, what he thinks is obvious, "You said your voice is the prettiest when you sing or are happy, right?" I nod, not seeing what he's getting at.

"Your voice is already very nice to listen to…so…I want to hear you sing," he says this passively, though that heartless smirk is still there on his lips.

"_But…but_!" I stutter, trying to find some way out of this. 'I _can't _sing, mama says it's pretty…but that's _mama_! What if I sing **horribly**?' I comprehend in great fear.

I'm about to protest further, but the prince grabs my forearm and pretty much drags me the rest of the way to his room. He pushes me in and closes the door behind himself. 'Kinda like **last **time,' I consider, fearfully. Walking over to his bed, the Prince sits down with arms crossed and looks expectantly, at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again sorry it's late! I don't even know if I'm doing this story right anymore…I'll try to keep going but this may just end up being an incomplete! Hope you like…**

_**.:Last Time:.**_

"Your voice is already very nice to listen too…, so…I want to hear you sing," he says this passively, though that heartless smirk is still there on his lips.

"_But…but_!" I stutter, trying to find some way out of this. 'I _can't _sing, mama says it's pretty…but that's _mama_! What if I sing **horribly**?' I comprehend in great fear.

I'm about to protest further, but the prince grabs my forearm and pretty much drags me the rest of the way to his room. He pushes me in and closes the door behind himself. 'Kinda like **last **time,' I consider, fearfully. Walking over to his bed, the Prince sits down with arms crossed and looks expectantly…, at me.

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

I gulp, 'I guess there's no way out of this!' "Wh-what s-song do y-you want me t-to sing?" I stammer timidly. He frowns, actually looking quite angry. 'Oops! Now what'd I do?' I worry, cowering down. After seeing me in my frightened state, the Prince shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of a thought, and goes back to a flat expression.

"Hm…," he says, looking thoughtful, "How about…one from your childhood." Sighing in relief, I nod and close my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction if I sing horribly. After every muscle in my body is tense I start singing:

_Lullaby, sweet Lullaby, time to go to sleep,_

_Lullaby, sweet Lullaby, don't want to hear a peep,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la-a,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-a,_

_Lullaby, sweet Lullaby, now go to sleep._

I open my eyes again, fearing my life, but am in shock when I see the Prince's face in a sly smirk.

"Good job," he states plainly, "I knew you could sing quite well." I blush at the compliment and bring my tail to my chest for comfort. The Prince stands up and starts walking towards me. I hold my breath as he gets closer…and closer…until he brushes past me, opens the door and yells, "Servant!" down the hallway. In a flash Lindsey appears in the door frame.

She curtsies then asks, "You called, my lord?" 'How'd she get to the door so fast?' I ask myself, 'Oh…, wait! I felt a ki flare…it must've been hers so she could get here faster.'

"Yes," the Prince drawled, going back to me to grab my hand and start ushering me down the hall, "If my father calls for me, tell him I'm busy." He threw this over his shoulder and I saw Lindsey curtsy her understanding right before we turn a corner.

After a few more turns, and numerous doors we get to a glass double door and I can see a beautiful garden outside. I look up at the Prince, who has stopped for the moment and see he has a gentle smile on his face. He steps forward, with our hands still together, and pulls me to their outdoor sanctuary.

"This is…," I start but cannot finish for my mouth opens in awe at all the beauty.

"Beautiful, right?" the Prince more states than asks. All I can do is nod my head as he starts heading for a bench under a weeping tree. I quickly follow, but before sitting I take another look around. There are so many colors but most are red and blue. The colors of blood and royalty. The mark of a true saiyan. 'Not like me,' I sulk, actually drooping a bit with sadness, 'I'm nothing like a true saiyan!'

I finally sit next to the Prince where we aren't touching. To my dismay, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. Putting his other hand on my head he makes me press my cheek against his chest. I struggle, just as usual, and try for quite a while but give up when his grip only tightens.

"When I give you free time I want you to be either in the room, gravity chamber, or out here," Prince Vegeta demands in a serious tone, "I don't want to find you _anywhere_ else!"

Suddenly I think of something, "Um…my Prince?" I look up timidly, scared of what I'll say may be denied with more punishment.

He leans his head down and gently presses a kiss to my forehead. 'That's what Papa does all the time!' I notice, but quickly listen in for the Prince is about to speak. "What is it?" he asks, quietly, kissing my cheek next.

I start trembling from his butterfly kisses but try to speak anyway, "U-um, c-can I v-visit the s-servants?"

Looking quite surprised, the Prince brings his head up and looks at me in a confused and curious way. Once a few more seconds pass he shrugs and leans his head down, millimeters away from my mouth. My breath hitches and I stiffen and tense in his arms. "I see no wrong in that," Prince Vegeta answers in a whisper. Leaning in, our mouths connect in a kiss.

After gently kissing my mouth, the Prince pulls away for a brief second before deepening it. Tears form in my eyes and this time I don't care if they spill over. Unconsciously I bring my tail up to my chest to hug it to me, helplessly, knowing I can't fight him away. The Prince notices and stops kissing me for a quick second, before a playful, almost evil, smirk starts forming on his lips. Continuing to deepen the kiss, Prince Vegeta reaches down and brushes his fingertips across one of my hands, that have turned white from gripping my tail so hard. I open my eyes, that I had, unknowingly, closed and my trembles intensify.

The Prince pulls away and gently unwraps my hands from around my tail. Once he's succeeded he gently starts running his fingers through the fur. Unwillingly, I gasp, as that weird feeling comes back. Not wanting to make another sound I bite my lower lip and close my eyes in concentration.

Prince Vegeta, however, is not stopping his tirade. Instead, he's running his fingertips from the base of my tail to the tip and down again. My tail bristles at his touch and starts twitching from agitation, or from feeling uncomfortable.

All of a sudden the Prince holds my tail still and lets his own tail start weaving itself around mine. The tip of his tail starts rubbing mine and I can't help but let out a little sob as the Prince starts kissing my neck also.

I start crying involuntarily, and with nowhere else to go I lean my head on Prince Vegeta's shoulder and cry out my helpless state. I can feel him start to loosen, he's not kissing me anymore and he's starting to unravel his tail from mine.

Once that is accomplished he brings me to his chest and all I can do is sob and cling weakly.

"D-did, I d-do something wr-wrong my P-prince?" I ask through gasps of air. He leans his head down and nuzzles his nose into my hair.

Holding me tighter to himself he answers, "No…I just felt like it…Is that _wrong_?" I quickly shake my head back and forth. The Prince chuckles at my reaction and starts running a hand through my hair.

"Good!" he states firmly, looking down at me, "because it is most likely going to happen again." I look away from his piercing gaze, not wanting him to see any of my emotions. Abruptly, Prince Vegeta gets up, with me still clinging to his chest, and starts walking us both to the double glass doors.

Once through, the Prince picks me up and situates me where my legs wrap around his hips and my arms are around his neck. He starts walking down the many hallways, back to his room, when I think of something.

"M-my lord?" I stutter, and look up from his chest.

The Prince looks down at me and asks, kind of irritated, "What?"

"Well…um…why d-do you always c-carry me?" I regret the question when Prince Vegeta throws me to the ground. He starts walking away without an answer and I have to get up, rub my bottom, and run to catch up with him before we reach his room.

We get there but he slams the door in my face, leaving me outside his room. 'Apparently he needs some alone time,' I assume, a little sad that I angered him. 'Why did I do that? I know better! I guess I can go to the servants' quarters.' I turn down the hallway but suddenly realize something, 'Where _are_ the servants' quarters?'

After a few more seconds of turning my head this way and that, as if a servant will magically appear, I decide, 'I can always look around…though if Prince Vegeta catches me I'd be due for punishment! He specifically told me to go nowhere else except the garden, his room, the gravity chamber, and now the servants' quarters…, if I find it, that is.' Deciding the garden is the best option, I turn back the way we came and start heading towards the plant sanctuary. 'I have good, photographic, memory, so I remember how to get there,' I think to myself. 'I guess this would be as good of a time as ever to spend some alone time to sort out my feelings.'

Finally, after many turns, I get to the double glass doors and open them, revealing the beautiful garden. I sit down at the bench the Prince and I sat just a little while ago. Then I remember what happened on this bench, what the Prince did to me. I shiver at the memory and feel as though I want to throw up. 'I just don't get it!' I think angrily to myself, clenching my hands until white, 'I don't like what he does to me…I'd rather take _pain_ over it…but yet…my body responds weirdly. I mean, it seems like I like it…but it seems more like torture and I'd rather take pain over that.' I sigh and stand up, giving up trying to sort through my mess of a head.

Suddenly, I freeze when I see someone, who looks quite angry, standing in front of me. 'Now what did I do?' I ask myself as I look into the angry Prince's face.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?" he demands, pretty much yelling in my face.

Letting my head hang down, I mumble a quick, "Sorry." Tears start falling down without my permission as I ponder in frustration, 'Why am I so **bad**? I seem to be getting punishments left and right!' I feel firm fingers grip my chin and forcing my head up to meet coldhearted eyes.

"Answer me!" the Prince grits out through clenched teeth.

As frightened as I feel, I answer a timid, "N-no."

Prince Vegeta abruptly grabs a handful of my hair and lifts me up by it.

"Ah!" I wail in pain, as all my weight relies on that handful. Giving me one more cold stare the Prince throws me against the brick of the castle, leaving quite a big dent. 'Well,' I muse, positively, 'this is at least better than that torture stuff he does.' Grimacing when trying to get up, I let myself stay in a helpless little clump full of pain and wonder why I'm so bad.

"Get up!" I hear the Prince order. I do as told, though with tons of pain. I hold my side as he starts rambling on about something, "Don't you know what tonight is? It's the Ceremony of Choice! I get to choose if you'll be my servant or mate…or if I want someone else."

My head shoots up at this and I can't help the thought that goes through my head, 'He can choose someone else! Not me!' I hear an evil chuckle as he sees happiness and relief wash over me.

"But…," he continues with a sneer, "That won't happen because I don't believe there's another saiyan quite like _you_." I can feel my face drop at the disappointment of not having a chance. Tears well up and for the hundredth time today I let them fall. 'I can't believe how emotional I am! I need to get a grip!' I yell inside my head, but it doesn't stop the flow of tears. I hear a few footsteps and tense when a hand appears on my head. After a few more seconds I dare a glance up and see some emotion in the Prince's flat eyes.

"You skipped breakfast and lunch…," he states quite simply then looks all serious, "You better eat supper. I've never heard of a saiyan skipping meals and I don't need you starving yourself."

"I don't want to eat," I whisper, not looking at his face for a reaction.

Unfortunately, his hand makes me turn my face to his and he looks deadly at the moment he whispers back, "Then I'll _**force**_ feed you!"

Letting my head go he starts making his way for the exit, expecting me to follow. With much pain, I grip my side again and start trudging forward. 'Maybe I can starve myself!' I muse silently.

Finally, after an eternity of hurt, we make it back to his room and the four servants are there holding up another outfit and some bandages. After a curious look at the Prince I ask, "What are the bandages for?"

He gives me a confused glare then, seeming angry, he replies, "Look at this!" Grabbing my hand that's holding my side, he peels it off and holds it in front of me as if holding a prize. Giving the Prince one more confused glance, I look at my hand and am very shocked when I see it coated in blood. Looking down at my side I also am surprised at seeing my side a bloody mess and even with some blood on my white clothes.

One glance up tells me Prince Vegeta isn't happy with me again. "Sorry…, my lord," I murmur head down in submission.

I hear him say, to the servants, "Get her taken care of and have her meat me in the throne room." With that he takes off without another glance towards me. Tears falling down I ponder, to myself, 'I did it again! I made him mad! Why do I keep _doing_ this?'

"Hey," Ana, one of the servants, speaks up, "Don't be so hard on yourself." I look up at Ana and can't believe she pretty much read my mind. Stepping forward, Lucy starts cleaning up my wound with some liquid on a cloth that stings like crazy. Once all the blood is wiped away, I look down at myself again and see that the wound has bruises surrounding it. I'm abruptly undressed, except for my under garments, and have some bandages surround my whole waist until it covers my wound. Once accomplished, Ana steps forward next and dresses me in a white, skintight, t-shirt with a white, very short, skort.

"Unfortunately," Lindsey says, giving me a once-over look, "The shirt is too tight so everyone will see the bandages."

"Maybe we give her a cover up?" Katlynn squeaks in a tiny voice. Lindsey, Ana, and Lucy each exchange a look and shrug.

"Why not?" Ana says starting for one of the doors. Being very curious, I peek into the room and see that it's a closet full of clothes. 'All look girly,' I observe, with interest, '…and white. Must be for me…but there's so _many._' I'm brought back to reality when Ana brings out a white jacket type of thing. She puts it on me and I see it's short sleeved where it ends before my elbow. Also noticing the length, I see it ends right after the bandages.

Finally, Lucy gives me white colored boots that end right before the knee. All finished I give myself a look and test out the bandages by walking a little

"Good," Lindsey comments, giving me a nod of approval, "Now let's get her to the throne room." Escorting me out to the hallway, we all make our way to meet Prince Vegeta. 'I never noticed before,' I muse, as if seeing the hallway for the first time, 'there's lots of artifacts, pictures, and decorations lining this hallway.' We eventually make it to the exquisite oak doors that lead to the throne room. Once inside, the four girls immediately curtsy. I am about to follow suit when a hand reaches through the wall of girls and brings me forward.

"You're **late**!" the Prince grits out through a clenched jaw.

"I-I'm sorry," I say, scared for the torture I'll most likely get.

"I'll deal out your punishment later," he mutters back, grabbing my arm and starting to usher me back out to the hallway. With one glance over my shoulder I see Ana give me a sympathetic look, right before we're out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

_**.:Last Time:.**_

"Good," Lindsey comments, giving me a nod of approval, "Now let's get her to the throne room." Escorting me out to the hallway, we all make our way to meet Prince Vegeta. 'I never noticed before,' I muse, as if seeing the hallway for the first time, 'there's lots of artifacts, pictures, and decorations lining this hallway.' We eventually make it to the exquisite oak doors that lead to the throne room. Once inside, the four girls immediately curtsy. I am about to follow suit when a hand reaches through the wall of girls and brings me forward.

"You're **late**!" the Prince grits out through a clenched jaw.

"I-I'm sorry," I say, scared for the torture I'll most likely get.

"I'll deal out your punishment later," he mutters back, grabbing my arm and starting to usher me back out to the hallway. With one glance over my shoulder I see Ana give me a sympathetic look, right before we're out of sight.

_**.:Next Chapter:.**_

Pretty much dragging me down the hallway, the Prince is making his way to where the 'choosing' had taken place. I look up and see anger beyond belief. 'I wonder if he's that angry…at me!' I ponder, worried for the _big _punishment I'll probably get after the Ceremony of Choice. Once to the big doors that held hundreds of girls, Prince Vegeta nods to a guard, who nods in return. The large oak doors open and an announcement is made; "Prince Vegeta!"

There's a short silence when every bows, then the whole room fills with chatter once again. Sitting on one of the two thrones is the King himself, talking to, what looks like, an elite soldier.

"I still can't believe how quick the mission was," the King says in disbelief.

"It helped that the third-classers were there," the elite tells his King. 'Third-classers?' I ask myself, 'Raditz? Papa?…Kakarot?' I frantically look around for any sign of my family. 'There they are,' I exclaim silently, 'Sticking out like a sore thumb.' Out of all the first-classers, and a few high up second-classers, there's my family in third-class uniform. Unable to contain my joy any longer, and forgetting the Prince is still by my side, I jump off the stage-like thing they put the throne on, and run to my family.

'They don't even see me coming,' I think stealthily. "Ha!" I say when I tackle Kakarot down to the ground with a bear hug.

"What the-," Kakarot exclaims in a little frustration, but then sees my face. "Lilly?" he asks almost worried I'm not even really there.

"Yep!" I say happily, giving him another hug, which he eagerly returns. "What are you guys doing home so early?" I ask, detangling myself from limbs.

"With the help of **us**," Raditz says braggingly, "They got done super quick…, as you can tell!"

"Awesome!" I say hugging Papa, then Raditz.

"So…," Kakarot starts, simmering down a bit, "You got chosen?" My face turns from happy to a little sad, "Sorry Kakarot. But they made us outfits so the Prince couldn't tell what class we were from."

"That's alright," Radtiz smirks, ruffling my hair, which I immediately try to fix, "there's not another higher man than the Prince, himself."

"Speak of the devil!" Kakarot mumbles under his breath. Suddenly, I feel a hard hand on my waist and before turning I gulp in fear. What I see is a very angry Prince.

"Did I tell you that you could leave my side?" he asks angrily, ignoring that my family is there right in front of us.

Hanging my head down, I whisper, "No."

"This must be your family," he states plainly, seeming quite bored all of a sudden, "You may spend a few more minutes with them." I look up quickly, not believing my ears. When I look into his eyes I see that he's not kidding.

Bowing, I quickly mutter, "Thank you, my Lord." He nods and leaves me to my family.

"I would enjoy skinninghim _**alive**_!" Kakarot exclaims none too nicely.

"Kakarot! Behave yourself!" Mama orders, looking ashamed that her son would say that in public.

"Lilly?" Papa speaks up making Mama quiet, "How much…how much has he punished you?"

"Um…," I say counting my fingers, "I think…five times." Kakarot becomes even redder in the face.

"He's only had you for two days!" he forces out. "What does he do to punish you?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Um…well…," I start, trying to think of a good way to put it.

"That's classified," the Prince fumes back, suddenly appearing, putting his hand on my waist, he accidentally lifts my jacket enough that Kakarot notices my bandages.

"And what's _**that**_?" he asks in a forced voice.

"That…," the Prince states with a coldhearted sneer appearing, "is also…_classified_." He and Kakarot glare at each other for a few more seconds before the Prince turns back to me. "I believe it's time to go back to my chambers. I'm sick of this already," he states plainly, not giving a glance back to my family as he starts ushering me to the exit. I give a look behind my shoulder and see all the sad faces. Except for Kakarot, who seems to be fuming at the moment. I turn away not wanting to see my sad, and angry, family.

Unfortunately, the Prince sees Kakarot's anger as an open invitation to pry into. Without me knowing, his hand moves lower from my waist to my butt where he lightly squeezes, making me jump in surprise. I don't see how Kakarot takes a menacing step towards us or how Papa stops him in his tracks. All I see is an open door awaiting it's Prince. I feel awkward with his hand now resting there but try not to test the Prince's patience, for I know there isn't much.

"Wait! Prince Vegeta!" I hear a guard huff out, trying to catch us before we're out the door.

"What is it?" the Prince asks impatiently. 'Yep,' I think to myself, as I watch the guard hustle over to us, 'There goes his patience.'

"Um…you haven't yet told the King if you want her as a servant or mate," the guard replies hesitantly, scared for the Prince's wrath.

"Both," Prince Vegeta says, sounding bored. Turning he starts walking out the door with me right beside him.

"Wait! What?" the guard asks, confused.

"I said **both**!" the Prince answers back, starting to get annoyed, "I want her to treat me as if she were a servant, but I'll treat her like my mate, unless punishment needs to be done… Understand?" The guard nods his head, vigorously, and runs back to the King's side.

Starting to walk again, the Prince and I make it halfway to his room before he asks, "Did you eat anything?" 'Uh-oh!' I think frantically, 'Should I tell him the truth or a lie?'

"Um…no," I say in a whisper, putting my head down in fright of what he'll do to me. We're at his chamber when he yells, "Servant!", making me flinch.

Immediately, Katlynn appears with head bowed and ready for her master's order. "Go get me a tray of fruits and meats," the Prince says, waving her away. Katlynn bows deeper then flashes away again.

Turning back to me with a sly smile, the Prince exclaims, "You _are_ going to eat…one way or another. Every saiyan does." Suddenly, Katlynn appears again with two trays in her hands, one with meat, the other with fruit.

"Set it on the table," Prince Vegeta murmurs, grabbing my hand and starting to sit with me still standing. When he notices Katlynn's still here he shouts, "Get out!" She immediately scurries out of the room, leaving me alone with the Prince.

I suddenly feel strong, heavy hands on my shoulders pressing down, making me kneel in between his legs. Holding out a stem full of grapes the Prince commands, "Eat."

Giving him a look of complete fright and horror, I state, "B-but, my Prince, I c-cannot eat." Then in a very tiny voice, after seeing his angry face, I say, "I-I r-refuse."

Turning another shade of red, the Prince yells in my face, "How _**dare **_you refuse! You _**will**_ eat!"

Unwillingly, I open my mouth and except a grape which I forcefully chew and swallow. After eating a few more he moves on to strawberries, which he shoves into my mouth, since I start refusing. Tears form in my wet eyes as I'm forced to eat more and more. Once all the strawberries are gone there's a little bit of juice left on his fingers. He forces a finger into my mouth.

Looking at him in a confused way he just states plainly, "I want every last bit of juice gone, understand?" I nod my head, though confused, and, hesitantly, start licking and sucking the juice off of his finger. He puts another in then another making me suck off all the juice. Once the hard task is done he brings out his fingers and wipes the rest of my saliva on his spandex.

Reaching for the meat, the Prince starts feeding me pretty big chunks. Finally, the meat is all gone and half of the fruit vanished as well. Prince Vegeta finally stops and gets up. Walking, confidently, over to his dresser he brings out a pair of blood red boxers. Giving me one more evil smirk, which I don't understand, he takes off his uniform, then starts peeling off his spandex and boxers.

Feeling very ashamed, I quickly avert my eyes to the bed. 'I was not ordered to get up or anything so I might as well just stay still and do as told,' I tell myself, trying to be better and not get so many punishments. 'Oh no! I totally forgot! He still has to give me another punishment for being late!' I fret, giving a quick glance at the Prince, I see him make his way towards me with only boxers on.

Leaning down with that evil sneer still plastered to his face, the Prince speaks, "I decided not to punish you for being late since, I was informed, it wasn't your fault." Relief washed over me in such humungous waves that I couldn't help a smile pull at my lips. Giving me a curious look, the Prince states, "You should smile like that more."

Almost suddenly, my smile vanishes as I remember Prince Vegeta is still standing in front of me. Hearing a sad sigh I watch as the Prince makes his way to the bed and holds the covers up as if in an invitation for me.

I, slowly, get up from my kneeling position and trudge over to where he's sitting. Taking off my knee-high boots I climb in right next to the Prince. I get to the position I was in last night; cheek on his chest with arms wrapped around his back.

After giving me a serious look he states plainly, "Remember that tomorrow you have to start treating me as if I'm your master." I nod my head in understanding and let some tears fall down on his naked chest. He sighs and wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight," he says, whispering it in my ear.

"Goodnight," I murmur back, hesitantly. Once I know he's asleep, I get up out of the bed and rush to the bathroom.

_**A/N: so, so, so, so, so, so sorry everyone! I know I haven't been very good in updating, but I'm trying! I've been so busy lately with school and such! I don't know if I can continue this story…there's one more chapter I wrote but I'm still having troubles…wish me luck!**_


End file.
